


There Are Many Kinds of Victory

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After the battle of the trash heap, Getting Together, M/M, drunk kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Kuroo doesn't cope with the end of nationals in a very healthy way, and Daichi comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	There Are Many Kinds of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> i love kurodai. i wrote this in an hour. i am v sorry. (find me at dailydaichi on twitter or kageyamas-mom on tumblr)

“Sawamuraaaaaaaaa,” Kuroo sounded decidedly unlike himself, Daichi thought. 

“What did you do, Kuroo?” Daichi asked over the phone. 

“It was Yamamamatoto,” Kuroo slurred. 

Uh oh. One thing was very obvious to Daichi right away. 

“Kuroo, how much did you have to drink?” 

“They said it’d make me FEEL better,” Kuroo continued, ignoring Daichi’s voice over the phone. “An’ I shouldn’t be talkin’ to you ‘bout this anyway, because you’re the winner an’ all-” 

“Kuroo-” 

“Nekomata-sensei is gonna killlllllll meeeeeee,” Kuroo whined. “Save me, Daichi.” 

Daichi heard a hiccup from the other end of the line. 

“You’ve had way too much to drink.” 

“An’ how would you know that, Perfect-san?” 

“Huh?” 

“I bet you’ve never had a drink in your life.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Now is not the time-” 

“Well I hadn’t either, until you went and BEAT us and then they said it would make me FEEL better but you’re the only thing that could make me FEEL better except you won so it makes me FEEL worse!” 

“Are you sure this conversation is even helping?” Daichi asked sensitively. He squashed down the part of him that had latched onto _you’re the only thing that could make me feel better_ because Kuroo was drunk and there was no way he meant what Daichi thought he meant, what Daichi desperately wanted him to mean… 

Daichi was sitting outside their hotel in his pajamas, wrapped up in his extra volleyball jacket (his good one was still soaked with sweat from the match). Daichi was exhausted. The match had been grueling, and he was a little surprised that the phone call even woke him up. But Kuroo’s contact information had him at least curious, if not a little worried. 

As it turned out, he had the right to be worried. Some members of Nekoma had decided that the appropriate response to their loss was to drink themselves silly. 

“Wait, you’ve never had a drink before and how much did you have?” Daichi dragged himself to his feet. The hotel Nekoma was staying at was only down the road. Someone surely needed to check on Kuroo, and his teammates obviously couldn’t be trusted. 

“Dunno,” Kuroo said. “Some. A lot. I don’t feel so good, Sawamura.” 

“Of course you don’t, you moron,” Daichi said with less venom than usual. Now wasn’t the time for a provocation war. 

“And for your information, I have had a drink before,” he added, a little indignant. 

“Oh? Sa’amura’s a bad boy?” Kuroo obviously perked up at the new information. 

“I said _a_ drink,” Daichi snapped. “Not five or ten or however many they shoved into you tonight.” 

“S’cold,” Kuroo said absently. 

“Cold?!” Daichi was starting to get really worried. “Where are you?” 

“S’mwhere. Outside.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Daichi was on his way towards Nekoma’s hotel. 

“Near hotel,” Kuroo said. He sounded like he was getting sleepy. This was not good. Daichi definitely couldn’t let him sleep outside. He picked up the pace. 

Kuroo, luckily, hadn’t made it much further than the entrance of his hotel. In fact, he was sitting on a bench close to the front door. 

“I sure hope Nekomata-sensei’s a sound sleeper,” Daichi said as he seated himself on the bench next to Kuroo, who was hiccupping loudly. 

“God, Sawamura, s’just… just wanted to win,” Kuroo said miserably, apparently unsurprised at all that Daichi came to see him. Daichi wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Daichi rubbed Kuroo’s back, feeling terrible. It was Karasuno’s victory that had sent Kuroo into such a state. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Kuroo’s shoulders. His lanky body apparently couldn’t keep any heat in. 

“Yeah,” Daichi said lamely. 

“I got s’mthing good outta it, I guess,” Kuroo said. 

“What’s that?” Daichi asked, genuinely curious. 

“I got Sawamura to take care of me,” Kuroo said with a sad smile. “Took me bein’ a moron, but you came.” 

Daichi’s heart squeezed. 

“Of course I came,” he said. “You’re my fr-” he stumbled. “Friend.” 

It wasn’t untrue. Sure, they had been talking much more in the weeks leading up to nationals. Sure, the phone call didn’t actually take him by surprise because of how often Kuroo and he ended up on the phone late at night recently. _Sure,_ all he wanted to do was gather this obviously hurting Kuroo in his arms and tell him it would be okay. 

“Tha’s right,” Kuroo said, a little glumly. “Friend.” Hiccup. 

“Is there something wrong with that?!” Daichi demanded, feeling his cheeks fill with color. 

“Nah,” Kuroo said. “Nah, tha’s perfectly acceptable. I mean, you got Suga and all-” 

“What does Suga have to do with any of this?” 

“You stupid, Sawamura?” 

He’s drunk, Daichi reminded himself. He’s saying things he doesn’t mean. 

“I don’t think I’m stupid,” Daichi said solemnly. “So please, enlighten me what Suga has to do with any of this.” 

Kuroo put his head in his hands and groaned. “‘M a moron.” Hiccup. 

“What?” 

“I’m a MORON!” Kuroo wailed. Hiccup. 

Uh oh. 

“You got victory, you got a cute boyfriend - because Suga is super cute,” Kuroo groaned again, “You got it all, what chance would I ever think I would have?” 

What chance? Boyfriend? 

Then it hit Daichi. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Suga is NOT my boyfriend,” he said. 

This seemed to perk Kuroo up. 

“He’s not?” 

“No,” Daichi said. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Hiccup. 

“Then, maybe I do-” 

“Do you have your hotel room key?” Daichi figured he better cut this off before it got any further. Kuroo was drunk. There was no way he was going to say anything he meant, and Daichi had better stop him before he did something he would regret. 

“Uh,” Kuroo reached for his pockets. “Uh oh,” hiccup. 

“You need sleep. And not to be cold anymore,” Daichi said. He slung Kuroo’s arm over his shoulder and got them both up. 

“Come on.” 

“Where we goin’?” 

“We’re going somewhere warm.” 

Daichi didn’t know what he was doing, but somehow he started them both on the way back to Karasuno’s hotel. 

“Mm, Sawamura’s takin’ me home,” Kuroo said wistfully. 

“Shut up,” Daichi said, glad Kuroo was drunk enough not to see the way his cheeks reddened. “We’re just getting you out of the cold.” 

Suga was a sound sleeper. He wouldn’t notice if Daichi dragged a very drunk Kuroo into their room, would he? 

Daichi was so, so fucked. Taking Kuroo back to the hotel room? To sleep in the same bed as him? In the same room as Suga? 

Suga was never going to let him hear the end of this. 

_You actually brought your crush back to our room. Without consulting me. I mean, that’s bolder than I would have expected from you, Daichi. Way to go!_

Daichi shuddered as he pictured what the following morning was going to be like. 

But he had no other plan. 

So he snuck into their room as quietly as he could, silently begging Kuroo to keep his mouth shut. Not that Daichi thought he could hide it from his best friend and roommate. Maybe it was a lost cause after all. 

“You and Suga don’t sleep in the same bed?” Kuroo said loudly upon surveying the room with its two beds. 

“Shut up,” Daichi shushed him. He could have sworn he heard a giggle from the other side of the room. Fuck. “No, because we aren’t dating. But he is sleeping, so I’d appreciate it if you’d just lay down, drink some water, and go the fuck to sleep.” 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Kuroo said obediently, climbing under the covers. 

Would Kuroo get in trouble for not being in his own room in the morning? Daichi hoped he wasn’t getting Kuroo into more trouble than he already was in. 

“Sawamura, you’re the best. I don’t care that you won.” 

“No, no sleeping yet,” Daichi interrupted him, handing him a glass of water. “Drink it. All.” 

“Sawamura, I-” 

“Sleep. Now,” Daichi ordered. 

“‘Mmm’kay,” Kuroo said, burying his head in the pillows. 

Just as Daichi was about to drift off to sleep, he felt arms wrap around him and yelped just a tiny bit as Kuroo pulled Daichi flush against him. 

“‘S comfy,” Kuroo said fondly. 

+++

“Good morning, lovebirds, rise and shine!” 

Daichi’s eyes snapped open and in .5 seconds, he was conscious enough to launch his pillow straight into Suga’s smiling, triumphant face. 

Don’t you dare, he mouthed murderously. Suga just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. 

A groan sounded loudly from beside him. 

“Where am I?” Kuroo said, looking sleepily at Daichi. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, and drool was dripping from his mouth. “Why do I feel so awful?” His eyes widened, as if suddenly taking in the fact that he was next to Daichi. “Sawamura?” 

Daichi had not thought this through at all. For someone who was as hungover as Kuroo must be, he had absolutely no business looking the way he did. 

“You, uh, called last night, you were a little drunk, and locked out of your hotel so-” 

Daichi was spared any further explanation, as Kuroo leapt off the bed and straight for the bathroom. The sound of hungover regrets followed shortly after. 

“Yikes,” Suga said calmly, still smiling sweetly. “What did you do to him?” 

“I didn’t do anything to him!” Daichi said hotly. 

“Well, I took the liberty of getting myself ready. Although I feel as though I’m being exile from my own room, Asahi and Noya told me I could crash there while you take care of your sick boyfriend,” Suga shouldered his backpack and ducked as Daichi threw another pillow at him. 

“He is not my boyfriend.” 

Suga considered this, before concluding: 

“You’re so full of shit, Daichi.” 

With that, Suga picked up the rest of his things and headed out the door of their room, leaving a stunned Daichi to his thoughts as Kuroo’s vomiting rang clear through the bathroom door. Daichi felt a pang of guilt, wishing there was something he could do for him. 

He pulled out his phone and figured it was time for some damage control. He had no idea how much trouble Kuroo would be in, but Kenma seemed like a reasonable place to start. 

[7:45 Daichi]: I have your captain  
[7:46 Kenma]: Keep him  
[7:46 Daichi]: No???  
[7:47 Kenma]: Please?  
[7:47 Kenma]: We all know you want to 

Daichi’s ears turned red. He was clearly wrong about Kenma being reasonable. 

[7:48 Daichi]: I’m not sure he can move from the bathroom right now  
[7:49 Kenma]: So you’ll keep him?  
[7:50 Daichi]: NO  
[7:50 Daichi]: I mean, as soon as he’s feeling better I’ll bring him back over  
[7:51 Kenma]: I hate you both  
[7:51 Daichi]: I’ll let you know when I’m bringing him back  
[7:52 Kenma]: I’m covering for him so he owes me BIG TIME

Daichi decided to ignore Kenma’s comments and noticed that the sound of vomiting had subsided. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. 

“How’s it going in there?” He asked. 

Kuroo groaned loudly in response. 

“What am I doing here?” Kuroo said after a long pause. 

“Someone gave you too much to drink, and you called me,” Daichi said through the door. “If you’re done puking, you should come out and drink some water.” 

A moment later the door opened, and Kuroo appeared, looking more miserable than Daichi had ever thought possible. 

“I feel awful,” Kuroo said resolutely before walking back to the bed and flopping back down. “Don’t make me go anywhere, Sawamura,” he buried his head under the pillows. 

Daichi was a little concerned that Kuroo didn’t seem worried about getting back to his team. 

“We’ve got to take you back to your hotel,” he said, sitting on the bed next to Kuroo. 

“Nekomata-sensei is going to kill me,” Kuroo repeated words he had spoken the night before. 

“Kenma said he’s covering for you,” Daichi said. “Whatever that means.” 

“Hey, Sawamura… did I do anything… embarrassing… last night?” 

Daichi flushed and Kuroo groaned again before Daichi could say anything. 

“I hate myself,” Kuroo said from under the pillows. 

“I mean, I wasn’t supposed to SAY anything or TELL you that I like you-” 

Daichi turned bright red. 

“You didn’t tell me that,” Daichi squeaked. 

Kuroo looked like he’d been electrocuted. 

“O-oh,” he stammered. “I, uh, well, I…” He sighed. “Fuck me. I managed to keep it inside while I was drunk, but now you know anyway.” 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said, somehow having recovered his voice. “I like you too.” 

“You what?!” Kuroo said, jaw dropped. 

Daichi took Kuroo’s hand. 

“I like you too, Kuroo,” he said, a little more confidently this time. “But for fuck’s sake, don’t ever have that much to drink and go out in the cold by yourself again, okay?!” 

Kuroo looked stunned. 

“O-okay,” was all he said. 

+++ 

Hours later, Daichi’s love life was still the center of conversation for the team. 

“Way to go, Daichi-san!” Noya punched the air happily. 

“Nothing happened, for the last time!” Daichi said, red all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Can verify,” Suga jumped in. Daichi was momentarily relieved. “Nothing happened. Can you believe it? He gets his crush IN HIS BED and does nothing?” 

Daichi’s relief was crushed. 

[8:32 Kuroo]: So that was the most humiliating morning of my life. And I still feel like dying  
[8:33 Daichi]: Pls don’t die  
[8:33 Daichi]: <3 

It wasn’t much, and he wasn’t sure it was enough, but he hoped Kuroo understood. 

[8:34 Kuroo]: aw  
[8:34 Kuroo]: <3


End file.
